Return to Paradise
by steepedinshadows419
Summary: Barry and Iris' attempt at a second honeymoon. Barry/Iris. Multi-chap. [Sequel to "Basking in Bali"]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Sequel to _Basking in Bali_. I plan to update this regularly. Enjoy the first installment. It immediately follows the Elseworlds crossover events.

*****Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

*****I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Chapter 1 -**

Iris woke up to lazy kisses on her belly and a strong, large hand caressing her thighs, giving her the best high in the world when the thumb of that hand brushed over the center of her panties and made her gasp as her eyes flung open.

"Barry?"

She pulled back the covers in a hurry to find that adorable, messy, brown-haired boy sneakily moving his hand up her side to almost cup her breast before she stopped him.

He lifted his head and pouted.

"What?" he complained, and she broke out into a huge grin.

"If you wanted me up, there are other ways to tell me."

His pout disappeared, and he propped himself up to slide up beside her until their faces were level. He cupped her face with one hand, then lowered his head to nuzzle and then kiss her on the lips.

Their legs intertwined as they gave each other over to slow morning kisses and the feel of skin on skin, only undergarments and t-shirts between them, the latter of which were tossed to the side the more heated the kisses became.

"I'm so glad you're home," Iris murmured between kisses.

"Where else would I be?" he asked, intoxicated by her body wrapped around him.

"Well, not in Oliver Queen's body, that's for sure."

He groaned and dove his face in the pillow.

"_Iris_," he whined. "I thought you weren't going to tease me about that."

She laughed lightly and played with his hair.

"I know, I know…it's just, imagine, you in all your glory…but with Oliver's body." She sighed contently, and he stilled.

He lifted his head, insecurity brimming in his eyes and the playfulness starting to fade from hers.

"It's not funny, Iris."

He tried to lighten his tone, but it was almost impossible.

It had been a great fear of his when he debated whether or not to tell her everything that had happened in the changed reality. He should've known that of all the events she could've chosen to obsess over, it was that the love of her life and her superficial crush had merged in a reality she had no memory of. Must've been a dream come true for her.

He sat up in bed, trying to decide whether to go downstairs or just sit for a while, not wanting to taint this happy morning, but God, if nothing else set him off about who Iris was attracted to, it was that his mentor had not only gotten his speed but his wife as well.

"Babe," she broke through his paranoia and quickly escalating crabby mood. "You know I've only got eyes for you."

He snorted, and shook his head, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"Babe!" She reached out for him, but she wasn't fast enough.

"It wouldn't hurt if I was me but looked just like Oliver though, huh?"

Dejected, she sat up.

"It's not a crime to find other people attractive, Barry. It's just stating facts. That doesn't mean I wish you looked like him. In fact, I'm convinced that in this other reality, I was only with him because he was you. I might've appreciated his looks, but I'd be with you no matter what you looked like just because you're you."

He paused, the heaviness nestled inside him starting to lighten. He turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Yes!" She insisted, then reached out for him. "Now come here, so I can ravish my husband. Who I can proudly say I'm attracted as hell to for his brown hair, green eyes, and lanky figure."

"I've got some muscles," he said somewhat defensively, but his tone was more playful now.

"A bonus feature only, I assure you."

"Yeah?" he teased, sliding back beneath the covers and over to her.

"Oh, yeah."

She hooked one leg over his hip and wrapped her arms around his neck, then pulled him in for a passionate onslaught of morning kisses. Barry was so dazed by the intensity that he soon felt himself falling onto his back and Iris straddled on top of him, her damp panties moistening the skin on his belly until he groaned, one hand caught in her hair and the other squeezing her hip.

"_Iris_."

"There's my man." She smiled against his lips and kissed him again.

"Iris?"

"Hmm?"

She slid down his body some to kiss down his neck and over his collar bone, her hair floating around him and covering skin.

"Do you want to go back to Bali?"

She snorted, not taking him seriously.

"Every day, every night, baby."

"I'm serious."

She looked up at him and winked.

"Me too."

He knew she wasn't, so he pushed further.

"So, let's do it."

Her lips parted when she realized he was serious.

"Barry…" She prepared to argue, but he interrupted her.

"There have been no sightings of Cicada in weeks. If ever there was a time to be alone together, now is it."

"But…Nora…"

"Will be here when we get back. She'll understand, and we can bring her back a souvenir."

Iris smiled. "I suppose there is that."

"And wouldn't you just love a second honeymoon? One that _isn't_ interrupted?"

"Ralph does know exactly how Netflix works in STAR Labs now, so we probably won't have that problem again."

He grinned. "So, what do you say, Iris West-_Allen_?" He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. "Will you go to Bali with me? Again?"

She giggled and threw her arms around him, hugging him closely.

"Yes! Yes, of course!"

But before they could further celebrate their upcoming redo honeymoon, a gust of wind blew into their bedroom, and there stood Nora West-Allen, who had the grace to blush when she saw her parents presumably half-naked beneath the covers.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She covered her hands with her eyes and started walking backward out of the room, accidentally running into the nightstand and the wall a few times. "I didn't mean to – It's just –" She parted her fingers on one hand, so one eye could peek out and she could see if they were suitably dressed. "Did I hear something about a vacation?"

Barry and Iris turned to each other, and then Barry hurried to correct her.

"Yes, your mom and I were just talking about-"

"A family vacation!" Nora bounded over and landed on the edge of the bed.

"Actually, your father-"

"Was the one who suggested it!" Nora filled in. "Of course, of _course_, he was. Because he knows I've never had a vacation with him, and to be honest, mom, ours were few and far between. What better way than to make up for lost time with a vacation of just us three?"

Her eyes sparkled, and Barry couldn't bear to disappoint her.

Even as he said it, he saw every romantic evening and steamy encounter with his wife fading into the distance as it disappeared from even possibility.

"Surprise!" he said, pasting the fakest, most convincing smile on his face.

"Christmas in Bali, wow." Nora was dazed with excitement. "I can't wait to tell the others!"

Then she raced out of there, and the gust of wind blew Iris' hair about before she turned to look at her husband.

"You sure about this?" she asked, searching for an honest answer in his eyes.

He summoned his father instincts and focused on them for his reply.

"She's never had a vacation with me, Iris, with both of us. We can give her that."

"And what about us?" she asked, pressing her fingers in a line up his chest. "What about what we want?"

Barry was silent for a long while before he answered.

"Kids get sick of their parents eventually, right?"

Iris burst out into a fit of giggles and fell back onto her pillow.

"Right," she said eventually, but it wasn't very convincing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy. :)

*****Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

*****I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Chapter 2 -**

Barry stood, watching Iris and Nora say goodbye to everyone else at STAR Labs, and tried his very best not to look depressed. Whenever Iris and Nora turned his way, he put on a brilliant smile. And truthfully, it would be fun getting to go on a vacation with Nora when they'd never had one together. He just wished it wasn't right _now_.

He was all for embracing being a father to his adult daughter – though it was still a little weird, he couldn't lie – but his need to have Iris all to himself was stronger than it had ever been, especiall after existing in a reality where she thought he looked like Oliver. And now every time they shared even the purest, fully-clothed moment, it would likely be interrupted by their very chatty, very present daughter, Nora West-Allen.

Somehow, he had to get his mind right. Iris had obviously accomplished it already, which was understandable since she _hadn't_ experienced a separate reality that she could remember.

"This was awfully nice of you to suggest," Joe said, who also had no memory of the alternate reality and had come back to Central City with Cecile and Jenna for the Christmas holiday season.

"Actually, I suggested it!" Nora chirped, beaming proudly.

Joe looked over at her. "Oh, did you now?" He looked back at Barry, smiling. "How did that come up?"

"Oh, simple really." Nora bounded over. "I went upstairs to wake up my parents, and –" She paused. "Well, they were already awake."

Iris cleared her throat, stepping across the room before her dad could connect the dots.

"She heard Barry and I talking about a vacation before Christmas and –"

"Invited myself along!"

"I…see." Joe looked back and forth between his daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter.

"We'll be back in time for Christmas," Barry said, squeezing Joe's shoulder. "It'll only be a week, maybe ten days."

"Ten days," Nora said, with stars in her eyes.

Barry swallowed hard and muttered under his breath, "Or maybe seven."

Cisco, who was watching the entire scene unfold before him, suddenly picked up on the clues dropping like flies. Something was very wrong here.

"Hey, Barry?"

Barry looked over at him, relieved to briefly be out of the conversation involving the enthusiasm of a family vacation.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He gestured to the hall.

"What- Uh, sure, man." He lowered his voice as he slipped past his girls, "'Scuse me."

He followed Cisco into the hall until they couldn't be heard and that's when his best friend hit him with the mother of all questions.

"Why aren't you excited about this vacation?"

"What?!" Barry squeaked. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, voice still high-pitched. "I am. I totally am." He willed his voice to lower. "I _am_." But it lowered a _lot_, making him look awfully suspicious.

Cisco folded his arms.

"Spill, Bartholomew."

Barry sighed.

"Okay, so there was this time change…"

Cisco hit him.

"It wasn't my fault this time!"

"Whose fault was it then, _Flash_?"

"Shh!" He looked around worriedly.

"No one can hear us." Cisco rolled his eyes. "But you, sir, have some explaining to do."

Barry looked back at him and prepared to tell his tale.

"Okay, well, there's a lot involved, and I'll tell you all of it some other time, but there was a crossover and the bad guy was constantly changing realities to what he personally wanted."

"Huh. Seems legit. Go on."

"In the first reality I woke up to, only one thing had changed. I was Green Arrow and Oliver was the Flash."

Cisco almost laughed at the 'Green Arrow' bit. Almost. But then he started to understand.

"Wait. Just you two had swapped? Not your wiv-"

Barry shook his head.

"Ah. So, you had to see Iris madly in love with Oliver thinking he was you."

Barry glared.

"Just clarifying!"

"Yes," Barry ground out.

"Did you ever get through to her? I mean, as Oliver?"

"Eventually, yeah."

"What'd you say?" Cisco asked curiously.

"That she's my lightning rod, obviously."

Cisco's lips twitched. "Works every time."

There was a pause, then—

"Wait, if you had to see that, then I'm guessing your suggestion of a vacation was actually as a redo honeymoon and that Nora jumped to conclusions and invited herself, and she was so excited you didn't know how to say no but now you're stuck?"

Barry winced. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"Dude, why didn't you tell me? We can get Nora out of the picture. Surely she'd understand if you told her."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"She's never had a vacation with her dad, Cisco."

Cisco softened.

"If I take this away from her now… after we just had that breakthrough over Thanksgiving, I…"

"So, don't take it away from her. Plan a family vacation over the summer. Cicada should be locked up by then, and you'll probably have a few months before the next Big Bad comes around trying to kill you and everyone you love." He patted his arm lovingly.

Barry snorted. "I wish I could say you were joking."

"But I'm not. Go with God, my man." He pushed him back towards the cortex. "Oh, and out of curiosity, who else knows about this crossover that none of us remember?"

"Just Iris. Listen, I can't just—"

"You can and you will. Go!"

They both entered the cortex again, just in time for an ecstatic Nora West-Allen to squeal and call her dad over for a family picture. Everyone else was smiling watching them, and even Iris warmed to seeing him again. Barry wondered if she was as prepared for this trip as he was.

"Come on, babe," she called out to him, gesturing to their daughter. "Picture time!" She laughed a little.

Cisco suddenly understood.

"Have a fun family vacation, oh, dear friend of mine." He clutched Barry's shoulder.

"Thanks," he said dryly.

He squeezed his friend's hand to near pain and then rejoined his family.

…

It took only seconds for Nora to start her interrogation once they'd gathered their luggage together at the loft.

"So, where are we going?" she asked, swinging one leg over her knee as she sat on top of the only half-filled suitcase meant for her.

"Bali," Iris said, or started to. "It's where we had-"

"Your honeymoon! Oh, yes! I _love_ Bali."

Barry's lips twitched. "You've…been to Bali before?"

"Mhmm." She nodded ecstatically. "You didn't tell me much about your past growing up, Mom, but I did manage to find out where the two of you went on your honeymoon. It's a _trip_ getting there, isn't it?" She blew a lock of hair out of her face. "Thank _goodness_ we're speedsters and don't have to get sweaty sitting on a plane for a day and a half."

Barry thought about the plane trips last year, and how well, yeah, they would've loved to spend their time doing other things and were pretty much exhausted by the time they arrived, but it was also a sweet time, and a sexy time for part of it, despite the complications of a tiny bathroom. The next time they were able to get away, he'd been hoping to get some of that first-class mile-high seating where you actually had a private suite and your chairs turned into a bed.

Not to mention, he'd planned to up the romance with the type of hotel suite they got this time. Maybe they'd get a villa or one of those tropical huts that extended way out into the water.

But all of that was moot with a third party.

"That sounds great," Iris said, and Barry realized Nora must've been talking, listing things she wanted to do or things she had done. At least he guessed that's what it had been when Iris' elbow hit his side forcefully.

"Ow," he mouthed. Neither woman took note of his reaction.

"So, we're speeding there, right?" Nora asked hopefully. "I want to get started right away. Today should be a beach day!"

Barry thought of his and Iris' beach days the year before and how this would be nothing like it. But then he reminded himself why he'd agreed to this venture in the first place. Nora's eyes were glittering as she looked up at him, likely imagining all the father-daughter moments they hadn't gotten when she was growing up that she would now get.

"Sure, why not? We'll have to stop at a hotel first and make sure there's actually a place to stay, though, since this isn't a day trip," he joked lightly. Neither woman got it.

"Great!" She cheered, jumping up and down. "It might take a couple trips, but I'm sure we can get all the suitcases to the villa I stayed at when I was down there."

"Are you sure it'll be there, Nora?" Iris asked. "I mean, we are 25 years ahead of schedule," she joked. Nora laughed lightly, obligingly. Barry hid a smile.

"It should be there," Nora said, eager to get past the awkward moment and bad mom joke. "But if it's not, there should be some like it. It's not like villas were just invented in my lifetime."

Iris looked at Barry who smiled encouragingly. A possible villa had been part of his plan initially anyway.

"All right, a villa it is."

Nora was gone with half the luggage in her arms before returning back for the rest.

"See you guys there!"

And then she was gone again, leaving no indication of exactly where in Bali she was going to. It was a tourist destination. She could've literally gone _anywhere_.

Barry looked down at his wife of one year and grinned.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing. I just like my piece of luggage I get to take with me, that's all."

"Did you just call me a piece of _luggage_?"

"Light as a feather," he promised her, then sealed his promise with a kiss.

Iris moaned in irritation when he pulled away.

"What?" he asked on a laugh.

"Who knows the next time we'll be alone together like this? You're gonna leave me with just a peck? Really?"

He laughed, then sped her to the side of the building for a hot 'n heavy passionate kiss worthy of an award. Iris was breathless when he pulled back this time.

"Was that better?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as she nodded.

"Ready now?"

She took a breath and nodded.

"Let's get this family vacation started."

In a flash of color and wind, they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

*****beta'd by **sendtherain**.

* * *

**Chapter 3 -**

The balmy breeze of Bali surrounded Barry and Iris when Barry came to a stop. For a moment they simply took in the tropical paradise they'd visited a year ago. They were standing almost exactly at the spot where they'd made love on the beach. The realization caused a fleeting heat to sweep through Iris and a similar one to emanate from Barry's eyes as he gazed over her body from head to toe, lingering on certain curves more than others.

Iris cleared her throat, aware of him watching her, and looked around.

"Do you see Nora anywhere?"

"I doubt she knows this exact spot," Barry said, reluctantly tearing his gaze from her to glance around them.

"Well, she has all of our luggage, so it would probably be a good idea to find her."

"Would it, though?" His lips twisted ruefully.

Iris' eyes landed on him in disbelief, though she really should have known.

"Barry."

"What?" His voice rose slightly. "This was supposed to be a second honeymoon for us, not… And it's that I don't want to spend time with her and make memories we never had, but-"

"I know, baby, I know." She patted his chest lightly, forcing herself not to get distracted by the feel of him.

"All I'm saying is…what's the harm in not looking for her right away and waiting for her to come to us? She'll find us eventually, what with using her speed and all."

"I don't know, Barry…"

The bad mother alert was going off in her head, but the horny wife siren was even louder, and she knew she was weakening. She didn't even try to resist when Barry took her hand and led her further down the beach.

"Nora said she wanted today to be a beach day, right?"

Iris reluctantly nodded.

"So, let's get started without her. There can only be so many beaches on one island, right? She'll get to this one eventually."

Iris gave him a look that spoke volumes, but he pushed her large sunglasses down over her face, and she laughed. He pushed her strands that had gotten caught in the crossfire to the sides of her face and kissed her nose, resting his hand at the base of her neck. He took a moment to catch a whiff of her hair.

"You smell amazing, you know that?"

She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"All right, lover boy, where are we off to? Somewhere shady, I hope. I can already feel myself starting to sweat."

Barry could think of other ways he could get her to sweat, but he made an effort to move past those thoughts she probably wouldn't approve of.

"I think I see one of those large umbrella stands down the way. We can rent one and relax on some towels."

"How are we going to do that without any money?"

"What… You think I gave Nora everything? The wallet you gave me is sacred."

She stopped, her heart skipping a beat.

"You're still using that wallet I gave you? The one that-"

"You gave me the Christmas we moved in together? Of course."

Iris melted. How she wished they were really, truly alone right now and not waiting for their adult daughter to run into them at any moment.

As if he could read her mind, a million different avenues rushed through Barry's. Romantic and steamy scenarios alike, all ways they could just bask in each other without the worry of any interruption. He loved his daughter. God knows he did. But there's no Nora without Iris, and he'd almost lost her to _Oliver_.

_"You're my lightning rod, Iris."_

"I love you."

Her lips parted and, teary-eyed, she went up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

"I love you."

He squeezed her hand then tugged her along – or was about to, when a gust of wind blew past them and an exhausted Nora West-Allen appeared before them.

"There you guys are." She heaved, nearly hyperventilating. "I've been searching everywhere!"

"Nora," they said simultaneously.

She waited for an explanation and almost didn't get one.

"We were uh, just-"

"This is-"

"Oh, where you had your honeymoon, of course!" Nora proclaimed, spotting the hotel they stayed at from a distance. "I should've guessed." She shook her head.

"So, where did you leave our luggage?" Barry asked, and Iris smacked him lightly. 'What?' he mouthed to her, rubbing his arm where she'd hit him.

"At the villa."

"You found one?" Iris asked, entranced and impressed.

Nora nodded, beaming.

"Told you I would. And guys –" She squeezed between the two of them and slipped her arms around both of theirs. "It's to die for. You're going to love it."

Barry and Iris shared an amused look, but Nora was oblivious.

"Bedrooms are upstairs, kind of an open-loft look. Huge living room and kitchen. There's a whirlpool in back, a basement with a pool table in it and it's just around the block from the beach and a public pool. Honestly, it's perfect."

"Well, I can't wait for you to show it to us." Iris smiled.

"Then maybe we can grab some lunch and head over to that beach that's so nearby. Do a beach day like you wanted."

"That sounds great!" Nora squealed. "But after I show you the place, I think I'm going to take a nap. All that luggage was heavy. Then looking for you all over the island…"

Barry felt bad now about not just using his phone to call her. But hey, she hadn't thought to use hers either, so…

"But you found us," Iris finished, a reminder that made Nora light as a feather again.

"I did." She stopped and tugged on Barry's arm to whisper in his ear.

"Lead the way," he said, then turned to Iris with a grin.

"_Barry_," she warned, but he'd already started to pick her up in his arms.

Nora giggled then disappeared in a flash. Barry was soon to follow. When the two speedsters finally came to a halt, all three of them had to catch their breath.

They had entered paradise.

…

After exploring the beautiful beach for a few minutes, Nora took a sudden turn and guided her parents to the villa at the end of the block. It was just as gorgeous as the beach, and just as Nora had described. After a quick tour, though, Nora promptly passed out on the couch and started to snore.

"She sleeps like you," Barry commented, amused.

Iris smacked him lightly. "That drool on that pillow is _alllll_ you."

He scoffed. "I don't drool."

Iris raised her eyebrows. "I'll have to start taking pictures."

His eyes darkened, and he intertwined their fingers, pushing her slowly back against the wall by the stairs.

"I have absolutely no problem with you taking pictures of me," he said, huskily.

She laughed, but it was strangled, because how was he so good at turning her on? They were talking about drool, for heaven's sake.

"I bet you are."

"Can I take pictures of you too?" he teased, leaning in.

"Since when have you needed to get permission?"

He grinned and kissed her, a deep, passionate kiss that had her seeing stars and curling her toes.

"We can't do this here," Iris said promptly, as soon as she could catch her breath.

He smirked. "Do what?" he asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes, smiling until she could get a hold of yourself.

"Not with her in the same room, Barry Allen. Not when she could wake up at any moment."

A loud snore interrupted them, and they both looked over at their sleeping daughter whose body was half off the couch now.

"I find that highly unlikely," Barry said with a smirk. Then he looked at her hopefully.

Iris shook her head. "Nope." Then strode into the kitchen and grabbed a post-it to write on.

Barry followed her lazily. "What are you doing?"

"I am writing a note for our daughter when she wakes up."

"Yeah?" he asked, coming behind her and pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. Iris couldn't suppress the shivers, and he smiled against her.

"Yes."

"We are…going on a…walk?" Barry asked, his brows fused together as he read her note.

She turned around in his arms. "Mhmm."

"Where are we going?" he asked. "I'd have thought you'd be tired by now."

She gave him a look.

"Of walking," he clarified.

"I've walked around all of five minutes." He considered that. "Besides," she said, draping her arms around his shoulders. "This is our chance to do whatever we want." She stopped him as he started to open his mouth to speak. "That we _wouldn't_ be able to do in another setting back home."

His mouth shut, and he pouted.

She laughed quietly. "You have a one-track mind, babe. Switch it to romance." She patted his chest lightly, and he smiled.

"You got it."

He took a step back and clasped one hand around hers. Then he tugged her gently towards the door and stepped outside.

"So, where are we going?" Iris asked, inhaling the scent of the outdoors and the balmy breeze.

"We are going on a walk," he announced, then paused to wink. "Aren't we?"

She didn't know what to say to that, but she allowed him to wrap his arm around her and guide her down to where they'd come from on their way to the villa. The beach wasn't all that crowded for being as beautiful as it was, so close to hotels, and it being mid-day. It was smaller than most beaches they'd seen, but that made it even nicer.

"Mai tais?" a waiter from a nearby restaurant offered them. They were small, since they were samples, but it was no coincidence they'd come upon them. Iris was certain of that.

"Thank you," Barry said, handing Iris one with a purple umbrella as he took a red one.

"Yes, thank you," Iris said, quickly downing her sample. "It's delicious."

"Maybe you'll dine with us one of these nights," the waiter said, gesturing to the restaurant not too far away.

Iris smiled. "Maybe."

Barry led her away where they disposed of their cups but kept the tiny umbrellas. Barry plucked a beautiful, tropical flower off a planted bush and tucked it into his wife's hair.

"Smooth, Barry Allen." She smirked when he took a step back after it had been perfected. "Very smooth."

He shrugged it off with a smile.

"C'mon."

Iris went with him willingly, tangling their arms together as she pressed her head against his shoulder. They walked on the sidewalk at first but inevitably stepped onto the sand and let the texture sink between their toes in their sandals. It was hot at first, then warm and relaxing.

"This was a great idea, Barry."

"The walk?"

"The trip." She smiled.

"It was a last-minute thing, but I needed a reminder."

"Of what?"

Her brows furrowed.

"That you're still mine."

She came to a stop and placed his hand over her heart.

"Hey." She waited till his eyes met hers. "I've always been yours. You have always been and will always be the man that I love. Always."

The words lifted his spirit with the familiarity of them, and he smiled.

"Tell me, Iris West-Allen." His arms wrapped around her waist. "Have you always been this amazing?"

"_Please_, Barry." She fluttered her eyelashes. "That's like asking if you've always been in love with me."

He chuckled. "Of course. What was I thinking?"

"You weren't," she informed him, then gestured back towards the beach. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

They headed further onto the beach, found themselves a renting shack that offered everything possible you might need at the beach. After payment was made, they found themselves settling down at the most picturesque section of the beach in two lounge chairs and a large red umbrella shading them in the sand.

Iris leaned back in her chair, clasping her husband's hand, and closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of the sea and the comfort of the beach.

"This is nice," she said, her voice as melodic as the lapping waves.

"Nah," Barry said, prompting her attention as he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "This is perfect."

…

It was almost sundown when Nora woke up, drool all over the couch pillows and half her body on the floor.

"Mom?" she mumbled in her drowsy state. "Dad?"

She lifted her head and blinked, intending to see either or both of her parents, but the movement made her lose the little balance she had left, and she tumbled onto the floor.

"Ow."

No one came running. No one called out to see if she was all right or what happened to cause the sudden thud on the floor.

Summoning her renewed energy, Nora got herself up and looked for any sign of her parents. Of course, the last place she looked was the kitchen, where the post-it had nearly flown off the counter due to her speeding around as she searched. She was relieved to know where they had gone and wondered how long ago they had left this note for her. She was tempted to go back in time to see when exactly but figured it wasn't the end of the world if she didn't.

If they had just left, she could wait a half hour or so for them to return. And if they'd left a while ago, she was sure they'd be back any minute now.

The speed rushing through her body with excitement to see them again made it hard to sit still. She needed to do something. She didn't want to interrupt their alone time, since they had after all let her nap as long as she needed. But she was at a loss for what to do while she awaited their return.

"Think, Nora. Think."

She paced back and forth for a while, then came to a stop. Her eyes lit up, and she sprung into action. She sped to the house phone and speedily scanned the numbers on the laminated sheet beside it to decide who to call.

"Yes, hi. I'd like to order some food ingredients to make my parents dinner tonight, and… Yes, thank you. I thought it was a genius idea too. Anyway… Yes, I'm a thoughtful daughter, but they deserve it! So." She sighed inwardly as the person on the other line continued to interrupt her. "Mhmm, yes, but if you could just-"

Nora's patience grew thin. Debating for a minute just how rude it would be to hang up, she pretended the phone was breaking up and hung up. It was only after the fact that it occurred to her that wasn't exactly possible on a landline phone.

She shrugged it off, found her cell phone, turned on the wi-fi, and scanned websites until she found the recipe and list of ingredients she needed to make the perfect Balinese meal.

"They're gonna love it." She smiled to herself, then headed out the door to go shopping.

…

Another half hour passed by the time Iris found herself roused from an awfully long catnap. The sunset was almost gone, and her husband beside her was out and snoring softly. She smiled and squeezed his hand gently. When he didn't wake up, she leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"I think we should head back."

"Hmm? What?" he asked drowsily, moving around a bit to get more comfortable and then settling in to sleep again.

Iris stifled her laughter.

"Our daughter is going to want to know where we've disappeared to."

"Mmm."

"We've been gone for hours."

"Mmm."

"It's getting late, babe. Aren't you hungry?"

He opened one eye and turned to look at her, slowly opening the other.

"Oh, I'm hungry, all right."

He started to lean in, and she put a hand on his chest to stop him just when he was almost within reach of her lips.

"For food," she clarified. "It's too late for the other."

He frowned. "Too _late_?"

She laughed. "Today, at least."

"Why today, at least?" he complained. "You wouldn't let me earlier. Was I supposed to seduce you on a public beach?"

She shook her head, kind of enjoying his extreme disappointment that sex was off the table for the time being.

"Come on." She pushed herself up off the chair and stood up, picking her sandals up to carry on the way back to the villa. "Nora will be waiting."

Grumbling the whole way, Barry returned the umbrella and chairs to the renting shack and joined Iris on the now cooled sidewalk, sandals in his hand as well.

"Don't be grumpy." She took his hand as they walked back. "There'll be plenty of time for that later."

He quick turned to look at her, and she saw the question in his eyes.

"Later this trip," she amended. "Probably not today though, babe."

He sighed and did his best not to look disappointed for when they'd return to the villa. That would not be a good look to greet Nora with on arrival. She probably missed them terribly – if she wasn't still napping. She probably wasn't still napping. He hoped she wasn't searching the whole island for them again. Honestly, he didn't know what to expect. But what he definitely didn't expect was the heavenly scent that filled his nostrils when he opened the door to the villa and Iris followed him through.

"What is that amazing sme-"

And they both stopped, jaws dropped, as they watched a speeding Nora moving around the kitchen, chopping vegetables, stirring together a salad, cooking something on the stove and in the oven, and making fresh-squeezed juice.

"Oh, hey, guys!" She came to a stop. "Did you have a nice walk?"

Barry and Iris turned to look at each other, then back at Nora.

"You can _cook_?" They both asked simultaneously.

Nora grinned and nodded.

"How come you've never cooked for us before?" Barry asked, walking over to the kitchen area where she was stirring a bowl of something fruity.

"Because Mom was always set on making us food, and then you were set on fixing it."

Barry guiltily avoided Iris' glare.

"I always thought I got the cooking gene from Papa Joe, but it's cool to know I got it from you too, Dad." She beamed.

Iris approached them cautiously. "It does smell really good, Nora."

"When will it be ready?" Barry asked, practically salivating.

Iris hit him, but he was unaffected.

Nora giggled. "Ten minutes, Dad. Then we can all eat as a family."

Iris smiled warmly and shared a tender look with her husband and then her daughter. Perhaps having Nora on this trip with them wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

* * *

**Chapter 4 -**

After a night of board games and laughter, and alcohol – way too much alcohol – Iris was swept off her feet by her husband and deposited into their bed while Nora quietly made her way down the hall to her own room in the villa. It was quiet in the night, except for some distant rumblings of partygoers, tourists much like themselves who hadn't yet made it to their beds or out of consciousness.

But as the hours passed, the sounds diminished until finally all was silent. Then, the sun rose.

Barry's eyes opened at about half past six. _Time to make breakfast_. But he was struck suddenly by how beautiful his wife looked while she slept, and found himself thinking, _Maybe Nora will make it_.

She had, after all, made dinner the night before. And she'd done a damn good job of it. She was perfectly capable of making breakfast, and maybe she was even planning on it!

_Don't get your hopes up_, whispered through his mind, but he chose to ignore it.

He looked across the room at the closed door and grinned. Then he looked down at Iris and gently drew the locks fallen over her face behind her ear. She moaned a little in her sleep and curled against the side of his body, her wedding and engagement rings brushing his skin.

His heart skipped a beat.

When she was like this with him, any doubts or jealousy melted away. Even the fear of Nora walking in on them was a non-issue. In fact, as far as he could tell, there was no noise going on outside their bedroom at all.

A devious smile crossed his face.

"Iris," he whispered softly, gently moving his hand up and down her arm to caress her awake.

She moaned in contempt this time.

"No."

"Aww, come on, Iris," he teased, allowing his fingers to move over to her back and dip down beneath her teddy. "We're alone."

She snorted, coming awake now.

"But for how long?"

He shrugged happily, encouraged that she might be getting onboard.

"Long enough," he murmured, slinking back down in bed so they were at eye-level.

She snickered. "You really want it bad, don't you?"

"I really do," he agreed, pressing a kiss to her cheek, then her nose, then her unresponsive lips.

"Baaarry," she complained. "My head hurts."

He pulled back, considering that.

"You did drink a lot."

She groaned, pressing her face into her hand.

"Oh, why? _Why_ did I do that?"

"Because you were losing at Scrabble," he said easily, and she laughed.

"Or maybe I was just having a good time." She pushed him away from her, but it didn't stop him from coming back a heartbeat later. She sighed. "I suppose I should be grateful I have a husband that wants me so badly."

"That wants to please you so badly," he corrected, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he got beneath the covers and moved farther down the bed, parting her legs to make room for him.

She gasped. "No! Barry, no." She tried to squeeze her legs back together, but her heart wasn't in it. "Barry, if Nora hears-"

He popped his head up from beneath the covers as he drew her panties down her legs and pushed them across the mattress, dismissing how they dropped onto the floor in plain view of anyone who would walk in.

"So, be quiet," he said, with a sexy grin on his face.

She scoffed. "You know that's damn near impossible when you go down on me like you're threatening to do!" she whisper-shouted heatedly.

His mouth fell open in mock shock.

"I would _never_ threaten you, Iris."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"But promise, on the other hand…" He grinned.

"Oh…you!" She grabbed his abandoned pillow and proceeded to hit him with it.

"Hey! No- _Iris_!"

She was merciless, but finally he got his bearings and surged up, stealing the pillow from her hands and placing a sensuous kiss on her supple lips.

Iris wrapped her arms around his neck and curled her calf around his thigh beneath the covers. Barry deepened the kiss, his hands propped up on the bed and nudged her legs apart. This time they went willingly.

"You sure it's not just your morning wood that's got you so excited?" She murmured between kisses.

"Definitely not," he assured her, sliding his hand beneath her silk teddy until it reached one hardening nipple.

Iris gasped.

But she wasn't the only one.

A silver platter, one that used to contain two make-shift menus and a vase with a rose in it, clattered on the floor; and hesitantly – very hesitantly – Barry turned around and spotted his daughter looking traumatized as she stared at them with wide eyes.

"I…um…" Nora glanced down at the mess on the floor. "I should get some towels. Yes, that's what I should-" She turned around and bumped right into the door. "I'm okay!"

She covered one eye with her hand and then ran out into the hall, quickly speeding down the stairs and back into the kitchen where her platters of pancakes, waffles, French toast, sausage, and bacon sat, along with the freshly squeezed orange juice and apple juice she'd prepared.

By the time she returned to her parents' bedroom with a single towel, they'd both dressed into comfortable clothes and were already wiping up the mess she'd left in her wake.

Nora winced as she approached them.

"Sorry, guys…I guess I should have expected…I mean, you are technically a young, married couple. I don't know what I was thinking. Though I did knock first!" Her head snapped up. "And I called you guys from downstairs." She frowned, then promptly blushed. "I guess you were too busy to hear…"

Barry and Iris shared a knowing look with Barry's own blush creeping up his neck as his wife approached their daughter with a warm, gentle grip on her hands.

"There's no need to apologize, Nora. We'll just um…" She looked back at her husband, who was avoiding eye contact with his hand roughing up his bed hair even more. She turned back to Nora. "We'll lock the door next time."

Nora forced a smile.

"Well," she said brightly, then pointed towards the doorway. "Breakfast anyone?"

…

After an awkward five to 10 minutes, Nora's showcasing everything she'd made for them made the recently lived through trauma fade slowly from memory. And Iris made sure to keep it that way by gutting Barry with her elbow every time he was about to remark with a 'you know what _really_ tastes good' joke.

"This looks amazing, Nora," Iris said when they were all sitting down around the kitchen table. "You definitely got your dad's gene for good cooking." She shared a knowing look with Barry.

"And Papa Joe's!" Nora pointed out. "And Grandma Esther I heard was an amazing cook."

Iris nodded. "Her recipes are some of the best," she said, then muttered under her breath how that gene must've just skipped a generation with her.

Barry cleared his throat, and even Nora could feel the innuendo coming on. She intervened.

"Why don't you try the waffles, Mom? I think you'll like those the best."

"All right."

Iris spread the butter, poured the syrup, cut the waffle and took a bite. Her eyes widened immediately.

"These taste amazing! Nora, you are making all our meals from now on." She glanced at Barry. "Give your father a break from keeping me satisfied."

His jaw dropped.

"Food-wise! Barry!" She smacked his arm, and he laughed, taking a bite from his stack of pancakes.

"Wow." Barry licked some syrup off his lips. "They do taste really good, Nora. I'm impressed."

Nora shifted a little in her seat, suddenly bashful.

"Thanks, Dad."

Barry and Iris shared another look, but this time it was sweet, acknowledging the bond they had with their daughter and how they were going to do everything in their power to make this a day she would never forget.

"So," Nora began, after downing some orange juice and wiping her mouth. "What are we doing today? I know you guys were already at the beach yesterday, but-"

"No, nonsense!" Iris reassured her. "We sat on the beach and did nothing."

Barry was mid-scoff when Iris' nails came into contact with his hand.

"We have a whole day to do whatever you want," Iris continued. "Do you want a beach day?"

Nora bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"But first I need a swimsuit! I thought it'd be cool if I bought one from here for our trip."

Iris beamed and released her husband to hold her daughter's hand.

"That was my exact thought when we came here last year for our honeymoon."

Nora's face lit up. "Could we go to where you went?"

"It's on the other side of the island, Nora. I don't know if you want to-"

Nora snickered.

"Don't be silly, Dad. We're speedsters. It'll take a second."

"That's…that's true, but-"

Both women looked at him expectantly, and he knew he couldn't reveal details or complaints in front of their daughter.

"Sounds great."

"Great!" Nora cheered. "Okay, I'm going to go upstairs and get a bag ready and change clothes and look cute! Then, we can go!"

"You barely a-"

"You already look cu-"

Barry and Iris' attempts fell on deaf ears. Their speedster daughter was already upstairs and speeding around the room she'd chosen in hopes of finding the perfect outfit to wear to go shopping for beach attire.

Back at the kitchen table, Iris was grinning fondly, and Barry's face looked to be in a permanent pout.

"This is not a good idea, Iris."

Reluctantly, Iris turned in her seat to address him.

"Why not? It means so much to her to be where we were when we-"

"It's not like we conceived her on our honeymoon," he whispered heatedly.

Iris rolled her eyes and took a sip of her orange juice.

"We may as well have."

"That's another thing."

"What?"

"I'm coming around to this family vacation thing." Iris arched an eyebrow. "I _am_."

Iris was amused.

"But…Iris…" He scooted his chair the inch or two closer to hers. "If I don't get…" He reached for her breasts, only for his hands to be pushed away deliberately. "I am going to go crazy."

She laughed. "I'd love to see what that looks like."

"I'm serious, Iris. Just one time."

"Ha! One time is not enough for you, Bartholomew, and you know it." She paused. "Not enough for me either, to be honest."

His eyes lit up. "So, you do want to!"

"Shh!" She put her finger over his lips. "Yes, of course I do. But can you be a father for 24 hours and not a horny husband?"

"Twenty-four _hours_?" he whined.

"You waited for me for fifteen years," she reminded him.

"And every day was torture."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go get ready."

"Iris. Iris, wait."

"I'm hopping in the shower, and don't you dare follow me, Bartholomew Henry Allen."

His jaw dropped, and he immediately got up.

"Iris. _Iris_."

She finally stopped. "What?"

"You _know_ what happened in that dressing room."

Her brows furrowed, as if she didn't know. Barry worried for a second that she'd actually forgotten. He knew the exact second it registered.

"She doesn't know that, and she doesn't _need_ to know that. It's just a dressing room, Barry. Besides…" She walked slowly over to him and slid her fingers down his chest to his waistband. "Don't you want to see if it's still there? In case…" She shrugged. "You know."

His mouth went dry.

"What…are you saying?"

She smiled serenely.

"Just that you're a very hot father. Being a good one brings its own rewards." She winked and sashayed over to the stairs, feeling his heated stare on her until she disappeared into the bedroom.

His sweatpants, for all their thick fabric, could not contain the result of his returned hard-on. He looked down and spotted the darkening patch immediately.

"Shit."

He sped up the stairs, rid himself of his pants and boxers and ran to the bathroom to clean himself off.

Unfortunately, the bathroom door was closed and locked.

"Nice try, baby," Iris said from inside under the hot shower water.

He groaned. "Please, Iris. It's not what you thi-"

She started to sing – loud and proud and off-key.

It was adorable. He hated that it was adorable.

A knock at the door startled him, and he hurried to put on a pair of shorts while he waited for the bathroom to free up. He went to the bedroom door and opened it.

"Nora, now's not really a good-"

He stopped. His mouth ran dry.

A flower headband in her hair, the prettiest tank and mini skirt with pretty, shiny shoes with a flower each to match the one in her hair, Barry had never been filled with so much pride to see her as his daughter.

"Is something wrong?" She frowned. "You can use my shower if Mom is taking a while."

He approached her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You look absolutely beautiful."

She blushed beneath his gaze.

"Thanks, Dad," she gushed, then distracted herself with the problem at hand. "Now, go! I want to go shopping!" She laughed.

"Right." He gathered his clothes and shampoo together in a flash and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, Nora."

She smiled to herself and skipped down the hall to the stairs.

"No problem, Dad."

…

A freshly cleaned, beautified Iris West-Allen in a form-fitting yellow summer dress did nothing to calm Barry Allen down. But she looped her arm through his, preparing for the run across the island, and he forced himself to focus.

"Okay, just follow me, Nora," he said.

"Okay, okay, let's go!" She said eagerly, making Iris giggle.

Barry shook his head at his girls and took off, making it to the vendor strip he and Iris had visited a year ago within seconds.

Nora came to a stop a beat after he did, and Barry was happy that despite all his suffering, the place looked the same as it had before. Every vendor, every salesman or woman, even the decorations and the fitting room with such a _fond_ memory was exactly the same as the year before.

"Oh, Mom… I think I want more than just a swimsuit."

Iris laughed, the sound effervescent to Barry's ears.

"It's okay, honey. Your dad is very good at holding things."

Barry tuned back in. "Wait, what?"

A vision of the horror of last year's shopping visit came back to the forefront of his mind. Hot sex in the fitting room aside, he'd barely been able to hold everything Iris bought in his arms. How was he supposed to hold everything _both_ of them purchased today?

"Now, guys," he started cautiously.

"Relax, babe." Iris winked at her husband. "We'll try not to go too crazy."

He suppressed a groan and followed them into the madhouse.

At first, it wasn't too bad, and he thought he'd been worrying for nothing.

Nora stopped at a couple vendors, eyeing pieces of jewelry, sunglasses, sandals… But she didn't appear to be in love with anything, despite his wife's urging that her dad would buy her anything she wanted. Which of course he would, but he wasn't looking forward to carrying it.

Still, a couple glares from Iris, and Barry knew he was being selfish - and obvious about it too. This trip that had been intended as a romantic getaway inevitably wasn't going to be. It was a family vacation now, and he needed to accept that, or he'd be making both his girls miserable on a trip they'd both been excited for.

Then it happened.

They wound up at the same place where Iris had found her leopard-print barely-there bikini from the year before. The one she'd used to seduce him in the fitting room hut. That should've set off warning bells right there, but it wasn't until his daughter came strutting out of the hut with a bright yellow bikini on that he realized just what he was getting into and how strong his fatherly instincts were.

"No," he said immediately.

Both women looked at him with frowns.

"Why?"

"Yeah, Barry, what the matter with it?"

Barry scoffed, as if it should be obvious.

"What do you me- How can you no-" He huffed and pulled Iris over to the side. "Look at her."

Iris' eyes widened. "I'm looking. She looks fine, Bear."

He huffed and lowered his voice. "She _looks_ like she could be on a Playboy magazine, Iris."

Iris hit him immediately.

"She does not."

"She does!"

"The bikini isn't even that skimpy. It's certainly like the one I-"

"Yes, I know. And how often do you wear that?"

"It's not like we go to the beach all the time."

"When did you wear it on our honeymoon?"

She scoffed. "Well, I wore it when-" She cut herself off. "It doesn't matter when I wore it! She's a full-grown woman. She can wear what she wants. You have to be supportive of that."

He scoffed. "I do not have to be anything like that."

"If you want good father points you do," she said through clenched teeth.

"Are you threatening…celibacy?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"We don't do threats. We do promises. Remember?"

He shook his head at her. "Oh…you didn't."

"I did." She smiled brilliantly.

"What about this one, guys?"

They both turned to see Nora in a slightly more covered multi-colored bikini.

"Aww, Nora. I love it-"

"No."

Iris glared. Nora looked hurt. That hurt him.

"Okay, look, Nora." He walked over to the rack of one-piece suits that covered absolutely everything. He picked up some flowery options he thought looked nice and a couple that were solid colors. He asked for her size, then got the right ones and handed them to her. "Try these on. I'm sure you'll love one of them," he said proudly.

Nora and Iris shared a look, but Iris finally convinced her daughter with a nod to try them on to appease her father.

"She'll like one of them," Barry said. "You'll see."

Iris rolled her eyes.

"I guess this one's…okay," Nora said halfheartedly.

"I think it looks great," Barry said, cheerfully.

Nora attempted to smile. Iris was boiling.

"Try on a different one, Nora."

"But this was the only one I could-"

"One you picked out."

Nora's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Wait, you picked out those other ones, Iris?" Barry shrieked.

"I'm positive," Iris insisted, ignoring Barry.

"Okay…" Nora went back into the hut and changed again.

"Hey, Barry. Guess what?"

"_What_?"

"Our daughter's a woman."

"I know she's a…woman."

"She's our age."

He gulped. "I know that."

"Guess what that means?" she whispered mockingly.

He glared.

"She has curves and long legs, and Barry." He winced as she set her hand on his shoulder then dug her nails in. "She has boobs. You gotta get past it."

"Okay!" Nora announced, pulling the curtain to the side.

Iris beamed. Barry's jaw dropped in horror. He went to cover her, but Iris held him back.

"Where's the _rest of it_?!"

"Do you like it, honey?" Iris asked, standing in front of Barry.

"I…do." She turned to the side. "And the cleavage isn't that bad, is it? I really like the colors."

"It's _perfect_." She smiled.

She was unaware of Barry for a moment, but a sudden huge thud behind her changed that.

"Dad!"

Nora ran to him, but he was unconscious on the ground.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Iris muttered, then squatted down beside him. "Barry. Barry!" She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, then clapped a few times.

"Do you need a doctor?" a stranger asked, walking up to them, concerned.

Iris smiled serenely. "That won't be necessary. Thank you." She turned to her daughter. "Nora, why don't you pick out a cover-up too? I think your dad would like that."

"What?" Barry sprung up. "I'm up. I'm up. What did I miss?"

"Nora's getting a cover-up, baby."

"Oh." He smiled brightly. "What a great idea. Did she come up with that?"

"No, I did." She helped him to his feet. "And in exchange…" She dusted off his shirt and shorts. "_You_ are not getting any for a looong time."

His mouth fell open.

"Okay, Dad, how's this?"

Iris looked at him as their daughter spun around in front of them. She smiled and directed her gaze back to Barry expectantly. The cover-up was sheer, but Nora clearly liked it, and Barry didn't want sex sworn off from him for all of eternity, so he nodded curtly and forced a smile of his own.

"Looks perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

*****Many thanks to **sendtherain** for beta'ing.

* * *

**Chapter 5 -**

The smell of tropical waters and feel of sand between Barry's toes was a welcome greeting after the swimsuit-shopping – and then some – debacle. He turned his head over his shoulder to catch his wife and daughter whispering and giggling with each other with their arms linked, and he felt true happiness. It was a warm, beautiful day, and they were going to spend it as a family. The three of them would get fruity drinks, soak in the sun, and play in the water. It would be one for the books, with many more to come after it.

"You coming, ladies?" he asked, and Iris shot him a raised eyebrow.

Nora rolled her eyes. "Yes, _Dad_."

The look Iris shot him put him on defense.

"I didn't mean… I just-" He paused to gesture out before them. "The sea awaits."

Both women smiled, and Barry breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"It does indeed," Iris agreed, releasing her daughter to link arms with her husband. "Why don't you get us some chairs from the rental booth, Nora? We'll set up camp in that open space between those two families." Iris pointed, and Nora nodded.

"Be back in a jiffy!"

"That's not a line in the future, is it?" Barry asked. "I could've sworn…"

Iris patted Barry's hand.

"No, it is not. She's been watching old reruns of about a dozen shows from the last…two decades, I think? Maybe more. I don't know. I think it's sweet."

"It is," he agreed, warmed to his toes with the feeling of his wife right beside him.

"And…maybe I spoke too soon about…you know."

His eyes widened, and he looked at her, coming to a stop.

"You mean…?"

"When we get a free moment, Barry Allen. Not right now." She laughed.

"Right." He swallowed his nervous laughter with a gulp. "Because today is family beach day."

Iris smirked. "Today is family beach day, exactly."

Her gaze dropped to Barry's lips a moment later though, and Barry nearly lost it. If it hadn't been for their daughter interrupting them from afar with their chairs set up in the chosen spot, who knows what scandalous thing may have happened right there on the beach?

"Mom! Dad!" Nora called out again, waving her arms.

Barry sensed she was seconds away from speeding over to them to see what the hold-up was, so he nudged his wife forward.

"Come on. She's waiting for us."

His eyes twinkled as she quickly turned her gaze towards the beach, where her daughter was waving wildly. Three lounge chairs were set up there in the sand with two huge umbrellas casting a shadow over two of them and a bit of the third. Nora was holding three water bottles in the crook of her elbow.

"I thought these might be a good idea," she said, on their arrival. She handed each of them a water bottle.

"You thought right," Iris said, taking a long glorious drink of hers.

Barry watched helplessly as a drop of water that had escaped her lips dribbled down her jawline to her neck and then disappeared beneath the v-cut of her sun dress.

"Dad!"

"Hmm?" He quickly turned towards Nora.

"What would you like to do first?"

"Uhh…"

"And before you say sit down, no, we're not doing that. That's for later when we're too exhausted to stand on two feet anymore."

"I wasn't going to say that," he said gently, but he knew he should be ashamed by what he _was_ thinking, given who he was speaking to.

"How about we go swimming!" Nora announced. "The waves look so schway." She turned to look and was awestruck not for the first time.

"Sounds like a great idea. You two go. I'll meet you there in a minute," Iris said, reaching to unzip her yellow dress and failing to reach the top.

"Race you there!" Nora shouted and took off.

"No speed!" Iris shouted, as Barry quickly assisted her with the zipper, then placed a peck on her lips and followed his daughter to the water.

Nora beat him due to the head start, but Barry picked her up and tossed her into the waves the first chance he got. When she came up for air, she was gasping and Barry was laughing. But Nora lunged at him and took him under the next wave. When they surfaced, she was giggling and his hair was plastered to his face.

Iris came out soon after, swimming past the first set of waves where her family was riding the sway of the ocean.

"Mom!" Nora swam over to her, dunking her seconds after she reached her – though not meaning to. Her hugs just tended to have that end result. "What took you so long?" she asked, smiling brightly as Iris recovered.

"I just enjoyed watching you two is all," she said, smiling through the water streaming down her face.

Nora smiled, overjoyed, then looked between her parents and asked,

"So, what did you two do on your honeymoon?" Barry nearly choked, so Nora turned to her mom instead. "Did you go swimming in the ocean?"

"We did," Iris answered her with a jubilant expression. "Did some racing too, but your father beat me." She pouted.

"Dad, did you use your speed?" Nora accused.

Barry held up his hands in defense. "I would never."

Nora rolled her eyes.

"Your mother just has short legs, is all."

"I have short legs too."

"You got a head start."

"Only because you can't take your eyes off Mom. Don't think I haven't noticed, Dad."

Barry's jaw dropped. _Had he really been that obvious?_

"Race you to the dock, both of you!" Nora announced. "No speed either. Just pure human strength. Ready? Go!"

Nora beat Barry again, though this time it shocked him.

"I was on the swim team in high school," she informed her parents after they reached the dock. "Even your long arms and legs can't compete with a pro." She grinned at her dad.

Barry chuckled, then turned to Iris.

"What are we going to do with this girl?"

Iris's eyes twinkled as she took her family in.

"I think we'll keep her."

…

Back in Central City, Ralph found himself bored out of his mind and wandering around STAR Labs to amuse himself. Caitlin was nowhere to be found, and the cortex was completely empty, but he found success in Cisco's workshop with Cisco himself working on a project Ralph likely couldn't care less about.

"Cisco, my man, C-I-S-C-O, Cisco!" He patted him roughly on the back, interrupting his process. "How's it going, man?"

Cisco shrugged him off.

"Fine. I'm busy."

"Hey, look, I get that. Totally. I've been busy at many times myself. I'll just…leave you to it."

"Thanks," Cisco said dryly.

Ralph turned slowly and made to walk out of the room and then spun around when he was inches from the doorway.

"Look, here's the thing."

Cisco pursed his lips, set down his tools and turned to the tall blonde.

"I've got nothing to do, and you're the only one I can find. Normally, I'd ask Barry for something to do, but he's on that second honeymoon of his, so-"

Cisco looked at him as if he was talking gibberish.

"Where is Nora anyway? I haven't seen her either."

Cisco was about to slap him upside the head when he suddenly remembered Ralph hadn't been the most present when everyone was saying their goodbyes to the West-Allen family.

"Aren't you a P.I.?" Cisco blurted.

"No cases, I'm afraid." He slipped his hands into his pockets. "Believe me, that was the first place I looked."

"Reassuring," Cisco muttered under his breath. "Look, I've got nothing for you to do. Caitlin's at home today, and Nora is with Barry and Iris."

"On their honeymoon?" He gasped, then paused, correcting himself. "Sorry. Second honeymoon." He chuckled then. "Lucky them, by the way. Who gets a second honeymoon anyway?"

"Well, if you'll remember, there first honeymoon was cut a little short." He narrowed his eyes at him. "Should I remind you how that happened?"

"Nope! I'm good."

"Uh-huh."

"But…" Ralph inched a little closer. "Why is Nora with Barry and Iris?"

Cisco sighed. "If you must know, she invited herself along, and her parents didn't object. So now it's not a second honeymoon. It's a family vacation."

"Ooo." Ralph cringed. "Barry can't be happy about that."

He wasn't, but Cisco wasn't about to tell Ralph that.

"He's the one who insisted on it."

Ralph's jaw dropped. "He _did_? But…_why_?"

Cisco shook his head at him.

"Do me a favor, Ralph."

"What's that?" he asked cheerfully.

"Don't have kids."

He frowned as Cisco moved past him through the doorway on the way to the lounge.

"Barry insisted, because Nora has no memories of him other than what she's experienced since she's been here. That means no vacations. This is an opportunity for her to have that memory."

"Oh, that makes sense," Ralph said, following him.

"I'm glad you think so," Cisco muttered, getting behind the bar to pour himself a drink.

"It's just…" Ralph took a seat. "If it was meant to be a second honeymoon, won't Nora tagging along mean very little alone time for Barry and Iris?"

_He was too damn smart_, Cisco thought. Then a light turned off in his head. _Duh. P.I._

"I'm sure they'll get some alone time," Cisco said, taking a gulp of his alcoholic beverage.

"Hope you're right too," Ralph said. "Who knows when they'll have the chance to get solid alone time again?"

Cisco's brows furrowed, worried Ralph was making a legitimate point.

"Yeah…"

"Well, good talking to ya, man. I'm gonna head out!" he announced, heading down the hallway.

"Wait. What? I thought you were bored!" Cisco called out to him.

Ralph stopped, turned and smiled.

"You just gave me a brilliant idea."

Cisco suddenly felt sick.

"No. Whatever you're thinking, don't do it. Barry and Iris will get their alone time in somehow. They always do. Barry will never forgive you if you do what I think you're planning on doing."

"And just what am I planning on doing?" he asked, sinking his hands into his pockets again.

"I…don't know yet." Ralph smiled smugly. "But something to sabotage their vacation, I'm sure."

Ralph let out a mock gasp. "_Cisco_," he said dramatically. "I would _never_."

"Then what are you doing?" His eyes narrowed.

Ralph only smiled again. "I'll see you later, Cisco."

"Ralph." He kept walking. "Ralph!"

The sound of the elevator doors opening and closing was the only thing that reached Cisco's ears.

"Damn it," he muttered.

Once outside STAR Labs, Ralph planted himself on a bench and pulled out his phone to text Barry. He'd thank him later for this, he was sure.

Of course, he had no intention of breaking Nora's heart. That was the last thing he wanted to do. But her parents needed their alone time! Even Ralph could feel the tension in the room when Barry and Iris couldn't find time to have sex. He'd felt it a lot recently, especially with their adult daughter in town demanding much of their time, first of Barry, then of both of them.

Besides, if this text had the effect he thought it was going to have, it would at the very least get Barry and Iris to squeeze in actual time to be alone. Didn't Nora want some time to herself too? Didn't anybody? Human nature to want alone time. Certainly this would be helpful to all of them.

And, if Nora _did_ come back to Central City, he could help her out with keeping the city safe while her parents were gone.

Yes. This plan was simply genius.

So, after opening a blank text message to Barry, Ralph typed out the intended message and hit send.

**I heard you guys went on a second honeymoon! **  
Sorry I didn't get to say my goodbyes.  
Hopefully this one will be uninterrupted. ;)

That was a good message, he decided.

A perfectly perfect way to give two of his favorite people the alone time they deserved.

And maybe in some small way it would redeem from the debacle of last year's interruption, which he was solely responsible for.

Maybe.

…

After a full day of swimming in the waves, building sandcastles, almost completely burying Barry in the sand, and sunning themselves, the West-Allen family thought it best to wash themselves off in the public showers, dry off and get ready for dinner just as the sun was starting to set.

"Do we have everything?" Iris asked, as they were making their way across the beach.

"I think so… Oh wait, my phone."

"I'll get it!" Nora said cheerfully, and Barry chuckled.

"All right. Hurry."

This time she did use her super speed to get to their spot on the beach. She found the phone right away with a partial text displaying across the screen. She frowned, wondering if it was an invasion of privacy if she glanced at it. She turned to look at her parents, who weren't waiting for her and were holding hands as they made their way to the showers.

Nora swooned. She had the cutest parents.

Looking back at the phone and seeing the message hadn't gone away yet – and was from Ralph, a completely harmless individual – she decided to skim the message. It could be important!

To her surprise, she was able to scroll and read the whole message without getting past the lock screen.

Her heart sank as line by line she came to the realization of what no one had been brave enough to say to her face. Tears started streaming down her face as a knot formed in her stomach.

Was this really intended to be a second honeymoon?

Were her parents wishing she wasn't there so they could be alone?

Were all their smiles directed at her complete lies?

She was shaking now with anger and heartbreak.

Why hadn't they _told_ her? Why hadn't _anybody_? She knew she'd been possessive of her parents ever since she arrived, her dad especially, but if they wanted alone time, why didn't they just say so?

Nora turned around, hoping to see her parents in the distance, but they'd both disappeared into separate showers, and she couldn't see them anymore. Grinding her teeth together, she clutched the phone tightly and made her way to her own shower.

"Hey, Nora," Iris called out to her, which made her stop. "I'm done with the shower now. You can use mine."

Nora forced a smile. "Thanks."

"Oh, I'll take your dad's phone."

Nora reluctantly handed it over.

"There's a message from Ralph on there. You might want to read it," she said dryly.

Iris groaned. "Not again."

Nora froze. Not _again_? Had he been sending messages since they arrived, and she just didn't know?

That didn't make sense with the way this message had been worded, but maybe he had?

Nora felt even worse.

"Go ahead and take your shower, Nora. We have reservations at one of the restaurants by the villa. Your dad made them early this morning." She gushed.

Nora wondered if the reservations had been made with the wish that it could be just the married couple returning for their second honeymoon.

She nodded and sighed, which sent off alarm bells for Iris.

"Honey, is everything all right?"

"Yeah." She forced a smile. "I'm just tired, that's all. It's been a long day."

"A good day, though," Iris said.

_Yeah, but for who?_ Nora wondered.

"You just need some food in you," Iris suggested, and Nora nodded, needing an escape from her feelings.

"That's probably it."

"Well, I'll let you rinse off. I have your towel ready when you're done."

"Thanks."

Brooding in the shower had become a habit of Nora's over the years, usually when she was trying to avoid her mother or was angry at the fact that she had no memories of her dad. But this time felt different. This time she felt tricked or lied to, and by her sweet parents that had been nothing but good to her since she arrived.

Maybe she was overreacting. Being dramatic or acting in excess, the way the mother she'd known almost her whole life had tended to call it. After knowing more about her dad, she thought it was possible she got her reckless dramatic tendencies from him. She got a lot from him actually. It probably made things very bittersweet for her mom all those years.

She bit her bottom lip.

She needed to be brave. She couldn't jump to conclusions, and she definitely couldn't create a scene over this. She would just have to…find a way to leave without being too suspicious. They could always plan another vacation in the future, right? And they had had a wonderful day together. Her parents had had fun too. Right?

_Ugh_.

It was driving her crazy how she didn't know, and how she was afraid to ask anyone. It might ruin the mood. She didn't want to ruin anything more than she already had.

"Nora. Nora!"

There was a sudden knocking on the stall door, and Nora jumped.

"Honey, are you okay?" Her mother asked, and Nora shut off the water.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Towel?"

Her towel was handed to her through the small opening she created, and she quickly dried herself off. When she pushed the door open, her mother was staring at her sadly.

"What?"

"Honey…did you read this message?" She held up the phone for her to see.

Nora gulped.

"Oh, Nora." Iris' shoulders slumped.

"No, it's fine. I understand. You two wanted to be alone, and I ruined it."

"Nora."

"I'm not really hungry, Mom. You and dad should eat at the restaurant, just the two of you. I'll pack up and leave in the morning."

Iris' eyes widened, horrified.

"Nora! You are not going anywhere. You-"

But her daughter flashed away before she could get a word out.

"Damn, I hate it when she does that," she muttered.

"Hey!" Barry said cheerfully, coming to her and wrapping her arms around her, swaying gently until he realized his wife was very tense in his arms. "What's the matter?" he asked, taking a step back.

Iris was mad at hell, and it showed in her eyes, but Barry could also tell it wasn't directed at him. She held up the phone for him to see.

"Read this," she said, then pushed it against his chest for him to catch. "It seems Ralph has a penchant for ruining our vacations."

She stormed off in the direction of the villa.

"Wait! Iris-"

Barry sighed and lifted the phone to his line of sight, quickly skimming the message. He had a nasty feeling Iris hadn't been the first one to read this message. It had been Nora.

A chill raced down his spine. An angry, guilty one. He needed to find his daughter as soon as possible and set her straight. Then he'd make a special visit to Central City to wring his "friend's" neck.

He sped to Iris and picked her up in his arms, then ran them both back to the villa, hoping to find Nora there not finished packing her things.

But she wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere. She was gone.


End file.
